The overall aim of our Program Project remains to advance and apply fundamental knowledge in the fields of respiratory mechanics and control. This supplementary request will extend the data processing capabilities required particularly in Projects 1 - Structural mechanics of the lung, 2- Airway aerodynamics, 3- Chest wall mechanics and mechanical factors in the control of breathing, and 5- Development and evaluation of tests of pulmonary function. The request is to fund primarily computer hardware to improve: 1) Software versatility by making available high level languages. 2) Interfacing between the computer and experiment by providing digital to analog conversion for system monitoring as well as computer control of the experiment, and 3) Computer availability by providing foreground/background operation so that two simultaneous users can be supported.